


Flowers For Hidan

by escape_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deceased Characters, Deidara (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Happy Ending, Hidan (mentioned) - Freeform, Kakuzu (mentioned) - Freeform, Modern AU, Morbid Humor, SasoKona at the end, Some Humor, past KakuHida, past YahiKona, past deaths, visiting graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape_chan/pseuds/escape_chan
Summary: Konan and Nagato visit Yahiko's grave every month and bring him flowers. They notice the grave next to his never has any flowers and Konan decides to start bringing flowers for that grave, too, unknowing that there might be a very good reason why no one ever brings flowers.





	Flowers For Hidan

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a funny twitter story I read and immediately made me think of Hidan.
> 
> I'm also on tumblr, come by and say hello: [writing-escapes](https://writing-escapes.tumblr.com/)

Once a month Konan would bring flowers to Yahiko’s grave. Sometimes a single red rose and other times she would pick flowers from her own yard, but often times she would bring a lovely bouquet that she purchased from a local florist. 

While visiting with Nagato, they placed their bouquets on Yahiko’s grave and stood there in the light drizzle.

“I miss him.” Konan said quietly.

“We both do.”

“It never gets easier.”  
  
As the silence stretched between them, Konan looked at the surrounding graves. Many had flowers but she noticed the one next to Yahiko had none. It never did. She read the name: Hidan, died age twenty two on New Years Day. So young, she thought. And how sad it was that he never got flowers while the grave next to his almost always had flowers. Without giving it much thought, she took a rose from her bouquet and a pink carnation from Nagato’s and placed them on Hidan’s grave.

Nagato watched, and gave Konan a small smile when she stood back up and faced him.

“He was only twenty two… So young, just like Yahiko. They both had their whole lives ahead of them.” She blinked back tears and started the long walk to the parking lot. A few moments later Nagato caught up to her.

From that day on, Konan decided that she would bring flowers for Hidan every time she visited Yahiko. It made her happy to do so. She wondered why Hidan had no one to bring him flowers but death was a difficult thing. Perhaps his family and loved ones found it too painful to visit his grave. Burying your own child was a terrible thing, she thought, and had to be worse than burying anyone else.

Nagato even started to bring extra flowers for Hidan and they would sometimes talk to him. Only saying a few words, neither much for conversation with a corpse.

After several years, Konan became curious about Hidan. She wanted to know what happened to him and so she googled his name as she sat in the passenger seat while Nagato drove her home. She had expected he had died in a car accident, thinking drinking might be involved. She never expected to find what she did.  

“Oh.” She said, eyes wide, “Oh no!”

Nagato glanced over at her, wondering what she had found, “Konan?”

“Nagato… don’t be angry with me, but... ” She wasn’t sure how Nagato would react, “Hidan murdered his boyfriend on New Years, then murdered his best friend and then finally killed himself. All in the name of a pagan god.”  
  
Nagato came to a stop at the red light, “What?! We’ve been laying flowers at the grave of a murderer for the last three years? We’ve been talking to him? You said you felt like he had become a friend to us.”  
  
“I’m sorry!” Konan told him, “How was I supposed to know all this?” She laughed, this was unbelievable!

“Yahiko is buried next to a murderer!” Nagato shouted.

Someone in the car behind them honked and Nagato looked up to see the light had changed. He drove through just as it started to change and the car behind them sped around them.

“You should stop laughing, Konan. This is terrible!”  
  
“It’s so unbelievable! You would think they would tell you that the plot you purchased for your fiance is next to a murderer!” She sighed, “I feel so terrible about this.”  
  
“You and I both…” Nagato shook his head and turned on to Konan’s street.

“I know what we’ll do!” Konan said as she gathered her purse and prepared to get out of the car, “I’ll find the graves of the people he murdered and we can take them flowers and apologize.”  
  
“Konan, no. Let’s not take any more flowers to strangers graves. We don’t know what they did in their lives. It’s best to just forget about it and take extra flowers to Yahiko next time. Just let it go. They're dead and gone...”  
  
Konan was not going to let it go as soon as she got inside, she got to work looking up who Hidan had killed and read the news articles about it. He had murdered his boyfriend who he lived with, Kakuzu. Then murdered his best friend from school, Deidara. They were both buried in the same cemetery as Hidan and Yahiko and Konan located their graves. Kakuzu’s was just a couple of rows away from Hidan’s but Deidara’s was at the far end. As if his family had wanted his grave as far away as possible.

Konan insisted on getting flowers for Kakuzu and Deidara when she went to visit Yahiko two weeks later. Nagato tried to get her to leave the extra flowers at Yahiko’s grave but she refused.

Before they left Yahiko, she turned to Hidan’s grave, “No flowers for you, Hidan. Not today, and not any day. You don’t deserve them because you murdered people. Had I known before, I never would have brought you any. I hope you see how many flowers Yahiko gets next time and feel jealous from your place in hell or wherever you are.”

Nagato tugged on her arm, “That’s enough, you don’t want to anger the spirit of a murderer like him.”

Konan let Nagato pull her away and they walked over the few rows to Kakuzu’s grave. He had been forty when he had been killed. At least he had been able to live a life. Konan hoped he had enjoyed a good life before being brutally murdered. She kept the details of his death to herself, not wanting to upset Nagato further.

Konan placed the bouquet she had purchased for him on his grave while Nagato sighed.

“You don’t know us,” she began, “but for the last few years-”

“Three, Konan. _Three long years.”_ Nagato cut in.

Konan gave him an imperious look, “Be quiet. You may not feel the need to do this, but I do. So let me apologize. I’d be less worried about invoking the wrath of the ghost of a murderer and more about invoking mine.”  
  
Nagato stepped back, his hands up and let her continue. She kept her gaze on him several moments longer before turning back to Kakuzu’s grave.

“For the last few years my friend and I have been leaving flowers at Hidan’s grave. We had no idea what he had done until recently. When we found out, we felt terrible and wanted to apologize. If you can hear us, I hope you can forgive our mistake.”  
  
She waited and Nagato wondered if she was waiting for an answer but she walked towards the pathway, “Let’s find Deidara now.”

When they found him, there was a young man with messy red hair at a grave nearby having what looked like a picnic. Nagato raised a brow at that but said nothing and Konan hoped they wouldn’t be bothering him.

She placed the flowers on Deidara’s grave and looked to Nagato, “Can I begin or do you have anything to say?”  
  
“I have nothing to say. Go on and get it over with so we can leave.”

Konan started her apology, unaware that the picnicking mourner was now watching and listening in on her and at some point had gotten up to come stand behind her.

“Excuse me, but I couldn’t help but overhear. But I thought you might like to know that he would never forgive you so easy. He always held onto grudges.” 

Konan jumped, startled and looked down at the young man. He didn’t look amused or even like he cared that he had scared her.

“It’s not very polite to listen in on other people.”

“Well, it’s hard not to, you interrupted my picnic with my parents.”  
  
Nagato gave an exasperated sigh, “I’m going to wait in the car.”

Konan watched him go before responding, “I’m sorry, but I felt I had to apologize to this young man.”

“So I heard. Deidara was my student in college. I always knew he would die young but thought he would have taken his own life while pulling a stupid stunt in the name of art.”  
  
Konan’s face softened, “You must think badly of me…”  
  
“No, on the contrary. I find it rather amusing and it gave me a much needed reason to laugh though I confess that I did not actually laugh. I’m Sasori.” He held out her hand, waiting for her to take it.

“Konan.” She gave him a small smile, “I’ll leave you to your picnic, I didn’t mean to intrude.”  
  
Sasori hesitated as she started to walk away, “Wait. Would you… care to join me? It gets lonely and I’d like to hear more about you leaving flowers at Hidan’s grave for three years. He was in one of my classes, he always made bizarre paintings. They could hardly be called art.”

 

* * *

 

Two years later, Konan, Sasori and Nagato sat on a blanket at Yahiko’s grave, the spring air cool but the sun shining down on them. Nagato poured four glasses of champagne, one for each of them, the extra glass for Yahiko.

“I hope he’s happy for us.” Konan said as she squeezed Sasori’s hand gently, looking down at the rings on their fingers.

“There’s no reason he wouldn’t be.” Nagato told her, “He would be happy to know that you found love with someone who makes you happy.”

“Yes. You know. I think I owe someone some thanks.” Konan took the bottle of champagne from Nagato and stood. She walked over to Hidan’s grave, “Hidan. I think what you did was terrible, despicable. But because of you I found happiness. So enjoy this champagne if you can.” She poured the rest of the bottle onto his grave and rejoined Sasori and Nagato where they enjoyed a lunch and wedding cake. 


End file.
